


The Taste of Blood

by vorren



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, And Leorio lookin like a snacc, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Hand Jobs, Im not good at writing aftercare, Kurapika got the hungies, M/M, No Aftercare, Pain Kink, Vampire Bites, Vampires, biting kink, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorren/pseuds/vorren
Summary: During their 50-hour trial penalty, a human Leorio and a vampire Kurapika are sectioned off into a room together. Kurapika hasn't fed in a while, and Leorio looks appetizing. Leorio likes it a little too much.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 22
Kudos: 123





	The Taste of Blood

Hungry.

Kurapika was hungry. How long had the exam been going on? Ten hours? Twelve hours? No, more than that. 

He had never been exceptionally good when it came to time. As a child, time was something he either overestimated or underestimated—never in between. Which was why he was early to most things, now. It wasn’t out of punctuality, merely a fear of losing track of time.

It had only gotten worse since that day. 

How long had it been? How many nights had he spent with open eyes, scarlet eyes, staring at the ceiling of his varying rooms, simply because he was terrified of his nightmares? The ebbing, breath-stealing, terrifying nightmares. 

He didn’t know.

Again, he was bad with time. 

All he knew was that it had been far too many. And yet, his rage had never died down about the event—which confused his mind into feeling as if it may have happened just yesterday. His anger felt just as fresh as the moment it happened—

“What are you thinking about?” 

Suddenly, Leorio’s voice cut through his thoughts, severing them from him completely. Kurapika’s mind went right to the thing that had sent him on this internal rant of feelings in the first place; he was hungry. 

He blinked, before he turned his head to meet the other male’s kind, brown eyes. Leorio looked calm as he sat on the black futon that the sparsely furnished room was generous enough to have. A long arm was draped along the back of it, his ankles crossed, his white dress shirt ruffled with the trial efforts they had already gone through.  
Kurapika looked back to the blank white space of the wall he had been previously staring at, taking a soft breath in. He could smell the human’s scent inside of the room. It was pungent, permeating into every surface. Every space of air. He could not escape it even if he wanted to, his sense of smell was far too keen not to. And it was elevated due to his current state. 

The blonde had not eaten in a little over two days. The trials were consuming his energy, and his hardened resolve made it difficult for him to think about his basic needs. His efforts went forth into the trials. In order to avenge his clan.

Kurapika allowed the scent of Leorio to linger in his nose, on his tongue. It made his previously dry mouth salivate.

He then exhaled—not to release the tension that had worked itself into his shoulders, but to garner up the motivation to answer. He wanted to keep that tension. It was a physical manifestation of his wrath.

“Nothing,” the blonde replied, his voice collected.

“You sure?” Leorio pressed, his eyebrows raising gently as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, uncrossing his ankles, “you look upset. Or, sad. Or, you know...”

He shrugged, reaching up to adjust his circular glasses, words failing to come to him. 

Kurapika smiled, a soft expression that didn’t reach his eyes. 

“I’m fine, Leorio.”

His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, and he glanced up to steal a look at the clock that was slowly, miserably slowly, counting down the time until they were allowed out of this prison. After Leorio had rock-paper-scissored their way out of fifty hours, their group was confined to the holding rooms. Initially, they were going to put all of them into one room together, but it seemed as if they had changed their minds. Less firepower inside of one cell, they figured—sticking powerful creatures inside of the same place wasn’t exactly smart. They could weasel their way out of the penalty and continue on with the trials. 

And so, they had been separated. Killua and Gon in one room, Tonpa in his very own (since the rest of their group had refused to room with him), and Leorio and Kurapika in the last. 

Kurapika watched as Leorio stood, stretching his long arms up and over his head with a grunt. 

“Well, if you want to talk, I’m here, you know,” the future med-student offered.

“Thank you, Leorio.”

Hours passed. 

Thankfully, the clock on the wall told Kurapika all he needed to know regarding how much time had gone by. It announced that they had thirty-three hours to go, therefore seventeen had gone by. Leorio had fallen asleep, snoring loudly in an ungraceful heap on the futon, so the time made sense. 

Kurapika couldn’t sleep. The scent of human, if possible, grew stronger. Or perhaps it was just his senses tuning in to potential prey trapped in the room with him. The way Leorio was so nonchalant about being here just told the blonde that the human trusted him; he felt as if he could relax around him. After all, Leorio slept.  
His throat was dry, and his teeth ached. He couldn’t help his eyes from transfixing on Leorio as the human foolishly rested, unbeknownst to the predatory eying him up and down. Or rather, eyes localizing on one spot in particular—the succulent bit of flesh that lay between the air and Leorio’s carotid artery. It pulsed lightly with every beat of the human’s heart, and with every pulse, Kurapika felt as if it was calling for him to sink his fangs in. The way Leorio’s messy shirt collar was folded downward to let him see the cords of his neck, and the way Leorio’s neck itself was craned slightly upwards as he slept, combined with his unassuming, innocent resting, were forming a holy trinity of temptation. 

And still, the artery was goading Kurapika’s instincts, practically begging for him to rip it open, to get to the tantalizing contents within. 

Blood. 

Kurapika was, by ancestry, a vampire. A creature of the night. What else would he eat?

Nothing, for now.

He pulled his eyes away and left the human alone.

When Leorio woke, the first thing he saw was a swash of light. It was bathing everything in sight and at first, he thought that something was inside of their holding room, some sort of enemy that needed to be destroyed, but it was only the overhead lights appearing especially bright due to his groggy morning eyes. A yawn and grasping of his glasses later, he was sitting up once again, rubbing at his eyes, wiping the sleep from them. He grumbled to himself. What was the time? 

Placing his glasses on his sturdy nose, he watched as the world came into focus in front of him, sharpening out everything that his eyes couldn’t quite make out before. 

Twenty hours. 

Had he slept for thirteen hours?

He supposed so. 

After a moment of slight shock at his laziness, his eyes meandered away from the clock to find Kurapika, who was pacing back and forth at the door in obvious distress. Perhaps not obvious to anyone else, but Leorio was rather good at sensing people’s emotions. Kurapika was agitated, stressing about… something. The young man could only wonder exactly what he was worried about—though, he had a decently good idea. They were trapped here for the next twenty hours still, thirty had gone by, they might not finish the trial in time… and then there were the usual things imagined Kurapika probably fussed about.  
His family, for one thing.

Leorio knew that Kurapika’s entire clan was murdered in front of him. And he knew that the blonde harbored hatred and revenge-seeking anger inside of him. He let it fester, grow, and ever-populate, like some sort of viral infection or a cancer that duplicated, turning each and every peaceful cell into something that was vile and destructive. Kurapika wanted that. But Leorio couldn’t help but know that that was an unhealthy way to live, with so much anger. Maybe Kurapika was thinking about his family. 

“Kurapika?” he voiced, unsure where he was going with his words, “You alright?”

He figured he should ask. 

“I want to get out of here,” the vampire stated, hands clasped behind his back, turning on his heels once again as he walked back and forth in front of the door, as if pacing would help at all with their current predicament. 

“Me too,” Leorio started, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, closing his eyes, “but walking around isn’t going to help us get out any faster, you know.”

He heard the footsteps stop, halting for a few moments, and then continue again. Back and forth. Rhythmic. 

“Kurapika,” Leorio let his hand fall into his lap, “just come sit down. Save your energy for the trial.”

Another pause. More continuing footsteps. But this time, closer, until Kurapika sat down on the other end of the futon. It seemed as if he was trying to stay as far away from Leorio as he could while still complying with his request. 

“...” Leorio opened his mouth to speak but closed it after two seconds of thinking. 

“Did I do something?” he asked. 

What a dumb question! Of course he did something! He gambled away fifty of their hours to cop a feel, that’s what he did. It was a stupid temptation and he went for it. Kurapika had every right to be angry with him, if that’s what he was. He might have taken away the Kurta’s chance to avenge his clan by becoming a hunter, and delayed it for a whole year. 

“No,” came the small, plain reply. 

“...are you sure?” Leorio’s voice was meek, and his eyebrows furrowed. He scooted a little closer, trying to read Kurapika’s expression. The other teenager was facing away from him, almost like he was hiding. 

“Yes, Leorio, I’m just—”

Kurapika’s stomach growled. His hand went up to clasp against it, as if that would silence it’s pleading for sustenance, and a gentle wince graced his features from the clenching of the pang.

Leorio’s expression fell. 

Oh.

“Hungry,” he finished the sentence for Kurapika. 

It made sense, after all. They’d been in here for over a day, and come to think of it, he hadn’t seen Kurapika, well, bite anybody, since this whole thing started. Maybe he was doing it in secret, the human had no idea. He just kicked himself for not noticing anything earlier. He had aspirations to become a human doctor, but he still should have noticed that something was wrong with his vampiric friend (friend?) sooner. 

Leorio just reached up to undo the first button of his dress shirt, pulling one side down to reveal the section of flesh between his neck and his shoulder. 

“Here.”

His face was soft and inviting. 

Kurapika looked up at the human, offering himself up. He frowned. 

“That’s not necess—”

“It is necessary.”

“I’m fine, really, Leorio.”

“No, you’re not.”

Leorio was firm. He was stubborn when he wanted to be. His streak was fierce and he was going to have his way, whether or not Kurapika wanted it. It was what was best, after all.

He moved so that he was sitting right next to the vampire, and he leaned over, his hand looping back around Kurapika’s head so that he could pull him towards his body, towards his exposed neck.

He could feel hot breath on his skin, heated from tension and staggering lightly from internal struggle and breaking composure. Slowly, the resistance on his hand eased, and the breaths grew hotter. 

Kurapika’s hand rose to grip at Leorio’s other shoulder. It started out as soft, fingers barely brushing, but soon settled into a firm hold. A predatory hold, like eagle talons clasping around a petrified mouse. The tip of a cool nose brushed against skin, and lips followed suit. Tongue licked a stripe of saliva over the designated bite area—right over the beating artery. Kurapika felt that his mouth was once more wet, and the twisting in his stomach multiplied. It growled again at him, urging him to go forward.  
Leorio winced as teeth entered his body. Sharp, razor-like fangs pierced his skin and gave Kurapika access to a much-needed meal. He was anticipating that, so the actual pain wasn’t so bad. He was anticipating the needle-like pinpricks, the light ache of the wounded skin. He was anticipating Kurapika’s strong hold, preventing him from squirming away, as if he would suddenly change his mind. The sound of him swallowing down his crimson life force, each noise accompanied by a distinct pull of the muscles in his throat—muscles that Leorio focused his eyes on for a few moments. 

But he wasn’t prepared for the light, possessive growling noises that escaped Kurapika’s throat, whether consciously or not. Nor was he prepared for the rivulet of blood that escaped the vampire’s mouth and ran down the front of his chest. It was heated, and warm, and immediately seeped through his dress shirt. 

And he certainly wasn’t prepared for his reaction to any of it. 

Leorio’s breath quickened, and he found his core muscles weak. He fell back lightly, propping himself up with his elbows, his eyes half-hooded, staring straight ahead. A minute later, he lay completely down on the futon, one of his legs propped up, the other dangling off of the edge. His left hand was gripping at the fabric of the daybed, and his right was settled on Kurapika’s side, fingers tensing and releasing every few seconds. 

He stared at the ceiling, before closing his eyes, his breath hitching as the pain in his shoulder increased momentarily. 

He felt his thighs throbbing—an erection began to form, confined by his trousers, which now felt tight. A curling sense of fire twisted inside of his lower stomach. A familiar sensation. 

Arousal. 

This was arousal.

“...Leorio?”

The teeth in his neck were gone. Kurapika hovered over him with an expression of mild surprise. 

It was then that Leorio was snapped back into reality, and his eyes burst open, his face reddening like a ripened tomato. 

“Kurapika! I-I’m—shit, I didn’t—this isn’t what it looks like—”

A slender finger pressed against his lips, silencing him mid-explanation. Kurapika’s face had settled into amusement, his lips ever so slightly upturned, exposing his sharp, perky fangs. They poked into his bottom lip, stained red. 

“You like it.”

It was a statement more than anything, and Leorio felt that Kurapika was telling him that he liked it rather than asking. The vampire’s words held confidence.  
So he nodded, his cheeks hot from embarrassment and arousal all balled up into one singular feeling.

Kurapika kissed him. 

He tasted blood. 

His hips jerked.

As they separated, Leorio panted, despite the fact that he hadn’t exactly done anything in the first place. He had only let Kurapika bite him, and yet now he was hot and bothered. He watched as Kurapika pulled back, just a few inches away from his face. A trickle of blood ran down his pale, clean-shaven chin. The vampire’s tongue slithered out of his mouth to swipe at it. The taste was wonderful. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, seemingly unsure of how to proceed. Leorio felt his heart pounding in his chest, and he was hyper-aware of the blood still lazily dripping out of his wound and down onto the futon. The scent of it was thick, salted, and plentiful. 

It made his cock throb, and he felt it filling out his pants as much as it could. 

Kurapika sat up, sitting back heavily on top of the human. He glanced over at the clock. Nineteen hours, thirty-one minutes.

He felt something hard beneath him, in an instant knowing completely what it was. He swallowed, his saliva still tainted with blood, and then he pulled up his sleeve to wipe at the remaining blood on his face. There was a slight smear at the corner of his mouth that was left, forgotten. 

The blonde put a bit more of his weight down, watching for Leorio’s reaction. The dark-haired male couldn’t help a small noise of stimulation from slipping out between his lips.

Kurapika then slid back, onto the futon, leaving Leorio a mess in front of him. 

The human pushed himself up after a few moments, swinging his legs so that he was sitting properly now, both hands gripping the tops of his pants. His breaths were coming in soft pants, as if he was trying to compose himself, to regain a bit of his dignity he had just squirmed away. 

But there was no crawling back from this. Not when there was an obvious tent in his pants, his glasses askew, shirt partially undone, face and chest flushed. It was quite obvious what the bite had done to him.

He was into it. 

Every part of it. 

Kurapika folded his hands in his lap as he sat next to Leorio. His eyes glanced to the side every so often to see if there was any change in his movements. His ears listened for any change in his erratic breathing. But none came, even though the human was attempting to calm himself down. 

“You can touch yourself, if you want.”

Leorio froze, his fingers twitching, as if responding to Kurapika’s suggestion on their own. He looked over at him, eyes peering up from behind his glasses, and he just swallowed, his own throat feeling incredibly dry now. He crossed his legs, as if that would do much to squander his body’s excitement. 

“I’m not… going to do that,” he decided, clearing his throat.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better,” Kurapika drew his eyes away, “it’s not the first time that’s happened.”

“Wh—really?” Leorio was more so confused than anything else, now.

“Really. It’s not an incredibly common reaction for humans, but it’s certainly not unheard of. Vampires are designed to keep our prey coming back,” the blonde explained, “so it’s really no surprise that a certain percent of humans would find our biting… attractive, per se.”

Attractive. No, much more than that, Leorio thought. 

“I see,” the human uncrossed and recrossed his legs, “Why did you kiss me?”

Kurapika just smiled, gently, staring at his lap. 

“Because I wanted to.”

“Oh.”

“Mhm.”

Silence. 

“I can go into the corner if that would be less embarrassing, Leorio.”

“No, no—I-I’m fine,” Leorio had the audacity to nervously laugh, one hand moving to rub against the back of his neck, his gaze averted.

Kurapika watched as the human turned his face away, mortification clearly plastered over it. His legs continued to cross and uncross in some uncomfortable rhythm, his tenting erection still painfully obvious in his trousers. The Kurta shook his head, his mind slowing for a moment to contemplate his decision. Stay here in blatant awkwardness with Leorio, attempting to ignore the elephant in the room, or do something about said elephant? Well, it was Leorio’s call, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t give him a bit of a nudge. 

The vampire was out of his seat and straddling Leorio in the next moment. 

The human went rigid.

“What are you—”

“You let me bite you, it’s only fair I do something for you in return.”

Leorio could say nothing as a hand went to his crotch, fingers resting upon the pulsating muscle beneath. Only two relatively thin pieces of fabric were between feeling fingers and his manhood, guarding it with flimsy advocacy. The straining of his pants, and boxers beneath his pants, was made even more apparent at the touch of Kurapika’s fingers. The tight cloth stretched even tauter as those very same fingers started to move. Up and down the length of Leorio’s cock, pressed between his pant leg and his actual leg—it begged for freedom, to be free from its confines, to be skin on skin with the probing fingers that teased it.

Leorio moaned, his head finally lolling back in defeat, eyes staring up at the ceiling. His legs spread slightly, allowing Kurapika as much room as he wanted to work. 

He’d touched himself before. Many times, he was a teenage boy, after all. But it had never felt like this. The suffocating heat in his pants was imprisoned just there; in his pants. His erection had no room to be free, and the stimulation that was running alongside it was tentative, soft, and teasing. It was nowhere near the roughness of his own sessions. His own hands on himself were almost harsh when compared to this. Too harsh. Too demanding.

“Kurapika…”

Kurapika’s steady pace did not quicken and hasten with fervor as his own pace would—it remained steady. Unchanging. Back and forth, barely three fingers against his cock. Not even against the skin. Only through his pants.

“Please…”

Until the touching got lighter, and the twisting ball of pleasure in Leorio’s stomach lay at a standstill. He opened his eyes, lifting his head, wondering why. 

It was then that he noticed Kurapika’s face was close, and hot breath was once more on his skin. On his face. Kurapika’s hand completely stopped giving attention to Leorio’s erection, and he leaned in the final few centimeters to nibble at the man’s lips instead, pricking his bottom one with his teeth. The pain caused him to exhale shakily, feeling beads of red welling up at the site of his injury. When Kurapika pulled away, Leorio licked the blood. His blood. It was savory. He hummed low in his throat, relishing in the flavor, head lolling backwards once again

The vampire shifted slightly, his attention snagged elsewhere. 

“Wh…” Leorio’s question was cut short by another bite to his neck.

The sudden pain caused him to cry out, to jolt, his hips arching upwards and into Kurapika, where the blonde met him with rough grinding downwards. The pangs of pain radiating from his wound mixed with the throbbing of pleasure in his gut. The near simultaneousness of the bite and the grind melted together, forming a single, euphoric sensation. Kurapika’s claws dug into Leorio’s shirt, ripping through and pecking his skin. 

The taste, the scent of blood. The pain. The pleasure.

It was too much. 

“Oh, fuck, I’m gonna—”

Leorio moaned with ecstasy as he came, a distinct wetness soaking through his pants. His moans melted into mewls as pleasure overtook him, his muscles flexing and then relaxing, legs spread wide. He continued to mewl as Kurapika’s hand went down, gently milking the sensation for all it had. Leftover twitches of his hips eventually died down along with the heightened high.

Kurapika kissed him again. Leorio kissed him back. 

The taste of blood filled his senses once again. He licked his lips once Kurapika drew back.

“You... really like it.”

Another statement, not a question.

Leorio nodded, a wry smile on his face.

“I really do.”


End file.
